


Draw the Circling to a Close

by Alatyosi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cat looks after her, F/F, Kara's blown out her powers again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatyosi/pseuds/Alatyosi
Summary: Kara's blown out her powers and gets a little mopey about it. Cat to the rescue. What's better than Cat? Cat and food, of course.





	Draw the Circling to a Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupergaySupercat (octoplods)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoplods/gifts).



> Happy Christmas in July to you! Hope you enjoy this! The prompt was "Somehow, Kara ended up in Cat Grant's penthouse, and somehow ended up sitting at her dining table watching her cook for the two of them. And oh Rao, Kara didn't expect her to be able to COOK never mind be THIS GOOD" and well, if Cat Grant is known for anything it's for being extra. So food isn't the only thing cooking.

"Really, Miss Grant, this isn't necessary," Kara tries again. She's been protesting since before they left the office and it hasn't done any good. This is her last chance before there's no going back.

From the way Cat glares, Kara  _ might  _ have missed that line in the sand. Though at the same time, Cat doesn't stop her cooking to yell. Not yelling is usually a win.

"Kara. I invited you here for dinner. You accepted the invitation. The twenty insistences that it's not necessary are a bit much after that, don't you think?"

And okay, so she has a point. Kara did accept the invitation when it was offered. Accepted it without thinking, even. But then she had thought about it. Thought about it, and realized it was a  _ terrible  _ idea.

Alone in Cat Grant's penthouse while the woman cooked for her? This is all of Kara's temptations in one place, and right now especially she's not strong enough to resist.

"Maybe a little?" Kara concedes, standing awkwardly in the kitchen entrance and wringing her hands. "But you don't have to cook for me. I can make something or have something delivered. It'd be no trouble, really."

The glare doesn't lessen, nor does the speed with which Cat grabs ingredients with the careless efficiency of someone who knows exactly what she's doing. "We are not ordering food when I am perfectly capable of preparing a meal. And I am not trusting you with anything sharp or heated until your powers return. Don't think I missed that incident with the coffee cup this morning."

Kara winces at the reminder, rubbing absently at her hand where the hot coffee had splashed after she grabbed the mug only to be surprised at just how hot it was. Not her finest moment, and of course Cat hadn't missed it.

"I'm not that bad," she tries, already anticipating the response. She's heard it often enough from Alex and J'onn over the years.

"No, you're not. But you're also not used to being vulnerable. That puts you at risk, and I will not have you hurt yourself on my watch. Now sit down and let me focus, I'm not used to tripling my recipes." Cat's tone, as well as the understated concern of her words, throws Kara enough that she obeys without question.

And it's not a surprise, really, how much Cat cares for her. Kara's been around long enough to see all the hints of a softer woman behind the prickly exterior. She's even been privileged enough to see that exterior drop completely on more than one occasion.

But this, the being invited over for a home-cooked dinner? That's a new one.

New, but very welcome. Kara will take any excuse to spend time with Cat, and the fact there's food at all is a considerable bonus. That the food is currently being made by Cat herself? Kara's had amazing dreams that weren't  _ this  _ good.

"I really do appreciate this," Kara says after a moment, unable to keep quiet. Quiet is awkward, and when she feels awkward, she rambles. It isn't much better, but at least it's something. "I know I looked sad, but I would have been fine."

"I know," Cat interrupts, cutting off the rambling. "You're always  _ fine, _ aren't you, Kara? Always dust yourself off and move on to the next thing. I'm sure you're very good at it by now."

"I- what?"

Cat sighs, putting down the knife she's been using to chop an astonishing array of vegetables. "Do you ever take time to not be okay? Just because you can be strong doesn't mean you always have to be. Everyone needs the chance to take a night off now and again."

"And what better time than when I  _ can't  _ actually be strong, right?" Kara asks, bitterness seeping into her voice despite her best efforts. She tries so hard to keep the anger and hurt locked away, but Cat has always drawn the truth from her so easily.

"While I would argue the various meanings of strength, specifically in regards to inner strength being wholly unrelated to how hard you can punch, I agree with the rest of it. You're almost  _ too  _ responsible, Kara. You'll never let yourself truly let go knowing you could be called away on an emergency at any moment. Tonight, you don't have that. So for tonight, you can finally relax."

Having said what she needed to say, and obviously sensing Kara needs a moment to process, Cat turns back to her preparations. The effortless way she slices and measures, every step more a dance than anything Kara's seen on actual dance floors, all of it is enough to capture attention and help stave off the self-pitying thoughts. 

She looks beautiful, and Kara lets that soothe her still raw emotions for a while until she feels calm enough to talk. As distractions go, Cat in the kitchen is one of the best Kara's ever found.

"I felt so helpless," she admits after a while. She still doesn't want to talk about it, would rather drink in the sight of casual Cat, but she knows that won't work tonight. "Watching that streak of light, knowing what it was, and knowing I couldn't do anything to stop it. If my cousin hadn't been fast enough..."

"But he was," Cat says firmly, not looking up from the vegetables she's sauteing. "He was, and next time, you will be. Next time you can even save him."

"But what if-"

"No."

Kara stops at the interruption, blinking in surprise. "I- what?"

"No what if's. They are reductive and do absolutely no one any good. They trick you into circular thinking and encourage self-doubt. There is a difference between planning ahead to ensure you are prepared and letting yourself spiral through never-ending feelings of dread. Only one of those is useful, and the other will only distract you from the exquisitely prepared dinner I've just finished."

It does look fantastic, Kara admits to herself as she watches Cat build their plates. And Cat, as usual, definitely has a point. She can put aside her guilt for this one night and just enjoy a nice meal with a friend. It'll be back later, she's sure. After a night of lying awake unable to sleep, thinking of her last fight and everything she could have done differently. All the ways she could've kept her powers from draining completely and leaving her defenseless today.

Her slowly circling thoughts fly out the window with the first bite, the delicate flavors enough to shock a near moan from her. The noise surprises them both, Kara flushing with embarrassment and Cat...

Kara isn't sure how to characterize Cat's response. There's a matching flush to her cheeks, but also a dilating of her eyes and hitch in her breathing. If Kara weren't sure it wasn't possible she'd almost say Cat was physically affected by the noise.

But that's a ridiculous thought. Cat could never be interested in her that way. She's brilliant, wildly successful, absolutely stunning, and Kara's crush is as unrequited as a crush can be. These are the facts of Kara's life and attraction. They've  _ been  _ the facts as long as Kara can remember.

Except, the more Kara eats, and the more sounds she makes, the more Cat flushes and the more her breathing becomes uneven. And that's a whole new set of empirical evidence to factor into things. And that makes for one hell of a hypothesis to test.

A few careful swipes of her tongue along her fork to clean sauce spark the biggest reaction yet. Cat lets out a genuine gasp, one she tries to choke back but Kara hears clear as if she still had her super hearing.

Well then. That's a result.

"Are you done over there?" Cat asks as Kara finishes her last bite, voice the tiniest amount unsteady as she pushes quickly back from the table.

Drunk on good food and the confidence from realizing Cat is at least physically attracted to her, Kara lets her voice drop a few pitches as she leans back. "Unless there's dessert."

Cat nearly drops her plate back to the table as she startles. It's a bare second of reaction before her own confidence is back in place, but Kara catches it. Catches it, and feels it fuel her growing need.

"You need to stop that," Cat says as she gathers the plates up once more. Her voice is quiet, soft enough Kara doesn't feel any real sense of rejection. It feels more like Cat is telling herself to stop than she is telling Kara.

"I don't think I want to stop," Kara admits. "And I don't think you do either. Which is kind of news to me, but it's a good surprise. Like finding another potsticker in the box after you thought you were done."

"Of course you compare me to food." Cat's tone is teasing; still the slightest bit hesitant but gaining strength as Kara's declaration sinks in.

"It's a good comparison," Kara reassures her, standing and taking the plates from Cat to set them back on the table. That frees both their hands so Kara can reach out and pull Cat a little closer, making the first move and waiting to see if Cat will match it. "Food is one of my favorite things, though it's losing ground to you pretty fast these days."

Cat rolls her eyes at that, but she does move closer so Kara will call it a win. Anything that ends with Cat close enough to feel the warmth of her skin through their clothing will always be a win in Kara's book.

"Does that line usually work for you?"

"Don't know, haven't tried it before," Kara says teasingly, heart pounding as she waits for Cat to give her a clear sign one way or another that further advances will be welcomed.

Instead, she gets a soft hum as Cat gives her a teasing look in return, drawing out the tension. "It could use a little work, but I do appreciate the one of a kind effort."

When that's all she says, Kara knows she'll have to make the next move, same as she'd made the first move. Cat, infamous for her tendency to rush towards what she wants without hesitation, is letting her take the lead.

So with that in mind, Kara leans slowly down until she can press her lips to Cat's, waiting for a moment just before making contact. Giving Cat every chance to pull away if this isn't what she wants.

Instead, Cat deepens the kiss after a few moments of slow, testing movements against each other. Moments where their bodies press closer, and arms wrap tightly around each other until there's no space between them. An embrace like others they've shared, and yet so much more.

"Well, this is new," Cat says as they finally pull back, making Kara laugh.

"Is it though? I feel like we've been circling this for  _ years  _ now."

"It does seem like that, doesn't it. From the first day, when you gave me that smirk over your glasses."

Kara has to think a moment to recall that interview, flushing as she realizes how the action was interpreted. "I wasn't smirking at you, I was x-raying your pen and prescription bottle."

Cat hums, leaning up to press a quick kiss to Kara's lips. "And the times I caught you staring at my ass?" she whispers against those lips when she's done.

Kara stammers out a few half sentences before Cat takes pity on her, pulling back with a smirk of her own. "Relax, Kara. It's not like I didn't get in a few peeks of my own when you went sleeveless."

Even standing with Cat pressed against her, after sharing several kisses, hearing confirmation Cat has noticed her still makes Kara swoon. Not to mention the way the heat in the words gets to her. It's a layer of reassurance Kara hadn't known she needed until Cat was already giving it.

"You were looking too?" Kara asks, just to be sure.

"Kara, I'm about five seconds from asking you to take me on the table, bed be damned, and you're surprised I was looking?" The heat from earlier hasn't gone anywhere, and Kara whimpers a little as the words hit.

"But, I- you want that?" she asks, still needing explicit confirmation. "You want me?"

"Yes, Kara. Yes, I want you. Table, bed, wall, I  _ guarantee  _ there are not many surfaces in this penthouse I haven't thought about wanting you on."

That snaps the last of Kara's control, and she's picking up Cat for another kiss as she heads towards the bedroom. The table and walls have their appeal, but she wants something more 'proper' for this first time. Especially when Cat's words make her almost certain first won't mean last. They don't separate until Kara's arms are beginning to tremble with the unfamiliar strain as she crosses the threshold to Cat's room.

Cat doesn't seem to mind, stripping Kara of her shirt the second her feet hit the ground. Her own follows quickly behind, and before Kara quite processes it, they're tumbling into bed in nothing but underwear.

She takes a moment to pull back then, staring at Cat beneath her as she whispers thanks to Rao and any other god that may be listening. The sight of Cat Grant in lingerie, looking vaguely impatient as she near trembles with need, is enough to make anyone believe in a higher power and Kara is not going to limit her thanks.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers once she's convinced herself this is real, that she's really in Cat's bed. "Can I take the rest of this off?"

Cat nods, oddly shy at Kara's tone of reverence. Beneath that is her usual swagger and certainty she looks damn good, but Kara knows she isn't used to the genuine praise. Something she'll work on in the future, because Cat deserves to know how amazing she can be. Not just successful, but honestly good in the way Kara knows her to be even if no one else believes it.

The first step in that is slipping the last bits of clothing from their bodies, stretching against Cat with a low moan as skin presses against skin with no barriers for the first time. This kiss is gentle yet passionate, and Kara doesn't break it even as she lifts herself up slightly to trace along every bit of Cat's body she can reach.

She wants to learn every curve, every dip, every sensitive patch that pulls a reaction from this woman. Kara learns facts so easily, names and dates sticking in her mind with effortless ease. She learned English in a week, routinely solves mathematical equations in her head that would make mathematicians weep.

And yet she thinks she could spend her whole life learning Cat and still never reach the end of what there is to know.

Cat is patient as she explores, but Kara can feel the growing need in her body. The tension, the way Cat's fingers slip just slightly against her back. The way nails dig in with that perfect flash of pain when Kara does something right. The way she's pulled closer when a hand at Cat's breast rolls a nipple in a way that has Cat arching her back into the sensation.

Whispering a prayer to Rao that she has another chance to do this, Kara pushes herself up on one arm to slip a hand between them. She's never felt anything so perfect as the wetness against her fingers when she reaches her goal. It's more evidence of how much Cat wants her, and with a final glance up to catch the nod sent her way, Kara sinks slowly inside.

And oh, the way Cat moans at the sensation, the way smooth muscles grip at her fingers as a leg reaches up to wrap around Kara's waist, if this moment never ended Kara would be happy forever. There will  _ never  _ be anything better than this moment, than the way Cat is looking at her as they set up a rhythm.

It's softer than Kara had expected it would be. They're both taking in the moment, every thrust measured and barely enough to keep Cat on a plateau. Such a massive change in their relationship and yet Kara could almost believe they've been doing this for years, so easily do they fall into each other.

But Kara knows better than to keep Cat waiting for too long. And selfishly, she wants to push Cat over the edge, to see what this amazing woman looks like when lost in pleasure. To feel the confidence and pride of knowing she was the one to make that happen.

With that in mind, she picks up the pace, adding what force her body can manage to the thrust. And much as Kara misses her powers, in this moment she's grateful they're gone. She doesn't have to worry about holding back, about regulating her strength to keep from accidentally hurting her lover. She's free to let go.

Cat somehow keeps her eyes open as Kara picks up speed. There are no words between them now, neither having the breath to spare. For Kara, it's a mix of unusual exertion and the sheer depth of emotion welling within her. For Cat, who can say? But Kara wants to believe it's something similar. Wants to believe the look in Cat's eyes reflects the same thing.

The wet slaps of their movements echo around the room, pulsing in Kara's ears with something very near to her super hearing. Her powers are still gone, but with the focus she has on this moment in time, every sound presses against her with the same force she knows so well from her when she has them.

And the moans spilling from Cat's mouth as she struggles to keep that incredibly intimate eye contact? Kara knows she'll be replaying those for days, weeks even.

Cat's getting close, Kara can tell. The heat around her fingers is tighter now, Cat's hips stuttering out of rhythm every time Kara adds a curl or a twist. So she twists her wrist, ignoring the unfamiliar ache as she presses her thumb to Cat's clit. It won't take long, and it's worth every bit of discomfort to watch Cat's eyes slam closed and her mouth fall open, back arching as she comes.

Gentling her movements and helping Cat through to draw the pleasure out as much as she can, Kara changes her prayers. She still wants this again, wants nights and mornings and everything Cat is willing to give her. But now she revisits offering her thanks for this moment she's already been granted.

"You'll have to teach me what you're saying," Cat says as she comes down from her high, voice rough in a way that has Kara shivering with need.

"You want to learn Kryptonian?"

"It's a beautiful language, and it's part of what makes you who you are," Cat answers. "Of course I want to learn it."

Kara doesn't have a response to that in any language, so she leans down to capture Cat's lips in a gentle kiss that speaks more than words ever could. And the way Cat kisses her back is like an answering promise to questions Kara hasn't even asked yet.

"But first," Cat says as she pushes at Kara's shoulders, "first it's your turn."

Letting herself be flipped, Kara shivers again at the look Cat is giving her, perched atop her thighs. She's more than okay with that.

XxXxXxXxX

When she wakes up the next morning, Kara can feel her powers thrumming through her veins. She can feel the sunlight against her back, the rush of energy in every limb. She feels weightless and grounded in the way she's never been able to explain. And with it is the urge to take off into the sky, regaining the freedom she's been missing the past few days.

Instead, she turns, snuggling closer into Cat's side as the other woman sleepily pulls her closer. The sky will be there later, and the lure of flying has nothing on the sleepy kiss pressed to her temple.


End file.
